Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include several types of devices including mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones (smart phones), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and tablet computers with wireless network communications or near-field communications connectivity such as Bluetooth® capabilities.
Portable electronic devices such as PDAs, or tablet computers are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Displays that are moveable relative to a keyboard, from a position in which the keyboard is hidden to a position in which the keyboard is exposed for use are particularly useful on portable electronic devices, which are small and may have limited space for user input and output.
Improvements in electronic devices with touch-sensitive input devices are desirable.